Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Autonomous vehicles and driving assistance systems are currently being developed and deployed to provide safety features, reduce an amount of user input required, or even eliminate user involvement entirely. For example, some driving assistance systems, such as crash avoidance systems, may monitor driving, positions, and a velocity of the vehicle and other objects while a human is driving. When the system detects that a crash or impact is imminent the crash avoidance system may intervene and apply a brake, steer the vehicle, or perform other avoidance or safety maneuvers. As another example, autonomous vehicles may drive, navigate, and/or park a vehicle with little or no user input. However, due to the dangers involved in driving and the costs of vehicles, it is extremely important that autonomous vehicles and driving assistance systems operate safely and are able to accurately navigate roads in a variety of different driving environments.